My Special Birthday
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Saengil chukkae Hyukkie Oppa *sumpah telat abis* TT ff Haehyuk and Super Junior about Hyukkpa birthday :


My Special Birthday

Cast: Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

SJ Member

Genre: Romance, Family

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Slash, OOC, Gaje-_-

Main Pair: Haehyuk

Other Pair: Kyumin, Kangteuk, Hanchul, Zhoury, Yewook, Sibum

Hello readers! author is back :P saya sebenernya udah ngeshare ff ini di wordpress saya pas tanggal 4, tapi karena saya author baru di ffn, jadi baru share deh :D

Dorm Super Junior terasa lengang pagi ini. Baik dilantai 11 maupun 12. Hal itu disebabkan seluruh member baru saja kembali ke dorm pada pukul 01.30 pagi.

Tapi, pagi ini, tepat pukul 09.00 pagi, ada seorang namja yang memiliki berambut blonde terbangun karena yang menyembul dari celah-celah gorden mengenai wajahnya.

"Haish! Dasar cahaya sialan! Gak tau orang baru tidur apa!" gerutu namja berambut blonde itu atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk seraya menengok ke kasur disebelahnya dan tersenyum menatap namja berambut coklat yang sedang tidur menghadap kearahnya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku pun segera turun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan kearah namja yang sedang tidur di kasur sebelahku itu yang biasa dipanggil Donghae.

"Hae, irreona! Ppali irreona!" kataku seraya mengguncang-nguncangkan badan Donghae.

"Hae! Irreona~Irreona~Irreona!Irreona~Irreona~Irreona!" kataku dengan ngerap dari lagu hoobaeku EXO yang lagunya History dan tetap mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae.

"Haish!" gerutu Donghae seraya mengucek matanya. Hal itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Berisik banget sih! Gak tau orang masih ngantuk apa! Udah sana pergi!" bentak Donghae membuatku terlonjak kaget, senyum di wajahku langsung memudar seketika, dan aku segera menunduk saat air mataku ingin jatuh.

"Ya… Yaudah, A.. Aku mandi duluan yah." Kataku seraya berlari kekamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian dan handukku dan menutupnya dengan kencang.

BRAKK!

**Eunhyuk POV End**

Disisi lain, Donghae sedang tersenyum miris tapi evil *gimana caranya ini?-_-"* dan berkata,

"Mian Hyukkie, tapi ini bagian dari rencana." Gumam Donghae.

**~Flashback~**

Hari ini, di dorm suju tersisa 5 orang yang tidak ada jadwal. Yang pertama, Maknae Evil Suju alias Kyuhyun, Minnie Bunny alias Sungmin, Fishy alias Donghae, Angel Without Wings alias Leeteuk dan Eternal Maknae Suju alias Wookie. Mereka ber5 sedang membicarakan kejutan untuk Eunhyuk yang 2 hari lagi ultah.

"Eh, kita mau bikin kejutan apa?" tanya Donghae seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV kearah empat orang didekatnya. Angel tetap menonton tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Eternal Maknae hanya mengedikkan pundaknya, Bunny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tapi matanya tetap menatap TV dan tangannya tetap memainkan rambut Kyuhyun, sedangkan Evil masin tetap berkutat dengan PSPnya dan tetap tiduran di paha Sungmin. Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata…

"Aha! Aku tahu!" kata Kyuhyun seraya bangkit duduk dari tidurannya dipaha Sungmin dan meletakan PSPnya disofa. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia langsung mendapatkan 3 kali timpukan benda dari 3 orang yang berbeda. Angel melempar remot TV, Eternal Maknae melempar ddangkomang #dibunuh Yesung maksudnya tutup toples dan Fishy melempar tempat pensil kosong berbentuk kotak yang berada didekatnya.

"Ya! Hyungdeul! Kenapa aku dilemparin barang?" kata Kyuhyun kesal dan memberikat death-glarenya kepada ke3 orang yang tadi melemparinya barang.

"KAU MENGAGETKAN KAMI! DASAR EVIL!" teriak mereka ber3 serempak membuat KyuMin harus menutup telinga mereka kalo misalnya gak mau budek sekarang.

"Minnie Hyung, appo." Kata Kyuhyun dengan manja seraya menunjuk keplanya yang baru saja dilempari barang.

"Ne. Sini aku sembuhin." Kata Sungmin seraya mencium kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tidak sakit kan?" tanya Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk imut. Tak terasa, ada 3 orang namja yang sedaritadi hanya menatap mereka malas + datar.

"Heh! Heh! Kita kumpul begini bukan mau mesra-mesraan woy!" kata Donghae kesal.

"Bilang aja pingin sama Eunhyuk Hyung." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Sebelum terjadi perang mulut antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun, sang Leader langsung berkata,

"Sudah. Sudah. Nah, sekarang kita dengarkan ide dari Kyuhyun." Kata Leeteuk menengahi.

"Jadi, Eunhyuk Hyung kan apa-apa bergantung sama Donghae Hyung, jadi kita bikin 3 hal yang bikin Eunhyuk Hyung sedih dan sakit hati dikarenakan Donghae Hyung, yang pertama, pas Eunhyuk Hyung ngebangunin Donghae Hyung, Donghae Hyung harus ngebentak dia, bla… bla… bla…" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Setelah itu, mereka ber5 memberi tahu ide Kyuhyun kepada member yang lain termasuk yang lagi absen –mungkin aja mau dateng- kecuali Eunhyuk.

**~Flashback End~**

Di kamar Eunhae...

Saat Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan kaus gambar chibi Super Junior Mr Simple, celana pendek selutut warna hitam dan melilitkan handuk dilehernya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, ia tidak melihat sang namjachingu didalam kamar, maka Eunhyuk pun langsung keluar dari kamar dan menemukan member-member Super Junior sedang bermalas-malasan(semua membernya lagi gak ada jadwal). Mulai dari Leeteuk yang tidur sambil nyender ke sofa, Yesung yang lagi main sama Ddangkomang dan Kkoming, Shindong lagi nyemil sambil nonton TV dan duduk di karpet, Sungmin lagi nyender dipundak Kyuhyun sambil nonton TV, Siwon lagi main hp sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, dan Kyuhyun lagi main PSP dan pake kacamata yang dia pinjem dari Maknae MBLAQ alias Mir *nonton deh hello baby MBLAQ ep berapa gitu ntar ada si Mir lagi milih2 gitu kacamata apa yang dia mau pake dan kayaknya isinya banyak itu dikotak kacamata yang kayaknya punya Mir* sedangkan Eunhyuk yang sedaritadi mencari namjachingunya akhirnya setelah beberapa menit ia melihat Donghae dan Ryeowook sedang bersiap-siap seperti ingin pergi.

"Hae, mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mau tau banget?" tanya Donghae dingin tapi Eunhyuk pikir itu cuma bercanda.

"Kenapa gak sama aku?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Emangnya setiap aku mau pergi harus sama kamu terus gitu?" kata Donghae sinis membuat Eunhyuk membatu seketika. Eunhyuk pun langsung berlalu kedapur untuk memasak agar bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya. Tapi, disaat ia sedang membereskan piring menunggu ramen yang dibuatnya jadi, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring yang ada ditangannya karena ia sedang tidak konsentrasi sama sekali dan sedang memikirkan kata-kata Donghae yang membuat hati Eunhyuk serasa ditusuk banyak jarum dan jarum itu langsung menembus hatinya dan menusuk jantungnya.

PRANGG!

Eunhyuk pun terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari kepojok dapur dan mengambil sapu serta pengki untuk membersihkan pecahan piring tadi. Namun, saat ia melihat kearah pintu, ia melihat Sungmin sedang menatap kearahnya.

"H…. Hyung." Kata Eunhyuk gugup.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin datar.

"I… Igeo tadi piringnya pecah." Kata Eunhyuk takut-takut.

"Ooh." Kata Sungmin datar seraya berjalan kembali keruang TV membuat Eunhyuk bernafas lega tapi juga mendengus kesal *ini lagi admin admin-_-"*

'Kenapa 2 orang itu jadi cuek padaku sih?' batin Eunhyuk kesal.

Eunhyuk pun memakan ramennya –setelah ramennya matang dan dituang ke mangkuk- di meja makan sendirian. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas bekasnya di tempat cucian piring. Ia pun segera berjalan dengan malas ke arah ruang TV dan ikut duduk disamping Shindong. Terjadi keheningan sekitar setegah jam sebelum Donghae dan Wookie kembali. Eunhyuk yang melihat namjchingunya sudah kembali pun bertanya,

"Eodiga?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mau tau aja." Kata Donghae datar.

"Beli apa tadi? Kok gak dibawa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi saat melihat tangan Donghae dan Ryeowook kosong tak ada barang sama sekali.

"Pengen tau banget sih! Kepo dah!" kata Donghae seraya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang membatu dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook berkata,

"Eunhyuk Hyung, piringnya dicuci Hyung!" teriak Ryeowook dari dapur menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya.

"Ne Wookie." Kata Eunhyuk seraya berlari menuju dapur dan mencuci piring serta gelas bekas dirinya tadi. Namun, tanpa sengaja Eunhyuk mendengar percakapan Donghae dengan Jessica di telfon yang suaranya berasal dari kamar Eunhae. Tiba-tiba sekelebat fikiran negatif timbul dikepala Eunhyuk.

Bagaimana kalau mereka pacaran? Apakah scandal tentang HaeSica itu benar? Lalu, selama ini aku dianggap apa? Apa aku hanya tempat pelampiasan cintanya saja? Dan berbagai macam fikiran negatif berputar-putar di kepala Eunhyuk membuat ia menjatuhkan gelas yang tadi dipegangnya ke tempat cuci piring.

PRANGG!

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar untuk kedua kalinya dan diakibatkan oleh satu orang yaitu Eunhyuk. Saat Eunhyuk ingin mengambil sapu dan pengki untuk membersihkannya, ia melihat semua member sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ya! Eunhyuk! Lama-lama semua barang pecah beling dirumah ini pecah hanya gara-gara kamu Hyuk!" kata Leeteuk kesal.

"Kamu kayak anak kecil banget sih. Kayak baru pertama kali megang benda pecah beling aja." Sindir Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk membatu.

"Hyung sebaiknya keluar sekarang deh dan dinginkan dulu kepalamu itu." Kata Kyuhyun namun Eunhyuk hanya diam.

"KAMU KELUAR DULU LEE HYUKJAE! NGERTI GAK SIH ORANG NGOMONG!" bentak Leeteuk membuat semua orang disitu terlonjak kaget apalagi Eunhyuk yang dibentak. Daripada sang Leader marah-marah lagi, ia pun memilih untuk berlari keluar dorm dan naik keatap dorm. Disana ia duduk menyender di pojokan yang ada temboknya. Saat ia melihat pagar, ia merasa ingin bunuh diri saja karena ia merasa sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di Super Junior. Namun, saat ia baru saja mau mengangkat satu kakinya, ia terbayang-bayang kenangan saat ia dan member lain debut pertama, datangnya Kyuhyun di group mereka, kemenangan mereka yang pertama, kecelakaan yang dialami setiap member termasuk dirinya, kebersamaan mereka semua, perpisahan dengan Hangeng, Kangin, Kibum dan Heechul, Jadiannya ia dengan Donghae, All The First about Eunhae, semua itu tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. Iapun kembali duduk di pojokan dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur disitu.

In SJ Dorm…

Setelah Eunhyuk pergi keluar, mereka langsung ngmupul jadi sati di ruang TV.

"Apa kita gak terlalu kejam?" tanya Donghae seraya melihat kearah member yang lain -minus Eunhyuk-.

"Ne. Aku rasa ini terlalu kejam. Tapi karena kita sudah terlanjur, yasudah kita lanjutkan saja rencana ini." Kata Leeteuk bijak.

"Ayo kita bereskan tempat ini." Ajak Kyuhyun dan diiyakan oleh member lainnya. Mereka pun membereskan dorm di lantai 11 tersebut. Yewook bikin kue, Kyumin bikin tulisan 'Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Uri Hyukkie!' di kain besar dan akan dipasang diatas, Shindong, Leeteuk, Donghae dan Siwon mengangkut barang2 yang tidak diperlukan dan meletakannya di gudang untuk sementara, tiba-tiba, ada 6 orang member yang datang ke dorm Suju, setelah saling melepas kangen, mereka langsung melanjutkan beres-beresnya, acara pengangkuta barang ditambah Kangin, Hanchul menata ruangan itu sebagus mungkin, dan Zhoury ikut membantu menata kue ultah Eunhyuk. Tak terasa, sudah jam 11.40 malam. Eunhyuk sebenernya sejak pukul 06.00 malam sedang menumpang di dorm hoobaenya, SHINee dan setelah mendapat SMS dari sang Leader, ia pun kembali ke dorm SJ. Sesampainya disana, waktu sudah tepat menunjukkan pukul 11.59 malam. Eunhyuk pun membuka pintu dorm dan melihat dorm sangat gelap. Tangannya pun meraba-raba mencari stop kontak. Saat ia berhasil menyalakan lampu, langsung ke14 member SJ menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Eunhyuk.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida! Saengil Chukkae Hamnida! Saranghaneun Lee Hyukjae! Saengil Chukkae Hamnida!" teriak mereka ber14 seraya tersenyum lebar. Mereka ber13 pun langsung memeluk Eunhyuk layaknya telletubies#dibunuh Suju-_-. Saat semua member melepaskan pelukan mereka ke Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk melihat Donghae membawa kue ulang tahun untukknya.

"Hyukkie, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida. Sekarang tiup lilinya dan minta permintaanmu." Ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum. Eunhyuk pun meniup lilin dan mengucapkan permintaanya dalam hati. Setelah itu, semua member minus Eunhae sedang makan kue, sedangkan Eunhae sedang mojok di pojokan dorm.

"Hyukkie,Ini kadonya. Coba buka." Suruh Donghae seraya menyerahkan kadonya ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun membukannya dan melihat didalamnya ada 2 kalung, satu berbandul monyet dan satu lagi ikan. Tiba-tiba, tangan Donghae mengambil kalung ikan dan memakaikannya ke Eunhyuk sedangkan ia sendiri memakai yang monyet.

"Hae, tadi kamu pergi sama wookie dan Jessica kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tadi pas sama Wookie, aku mau cari kado buat kamu tapi gak ketemu, terus aku minta temenin Jessica karena diakan cewek, jadi tau soal fashion-fashion gitu." Kata Donghae sebelum ia menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Ciuman yang hangat di malam pada tanggal 4 April 2012

END

Readers, saya minta reviewnya yah! pliss :D perasaan endingnya gak elit dah-_- ah entahlah :O


End file.
